The Wedding Singer Harry Potter Style
by carol-and-vegeta-forever
Summary: Okay look, Harry and the others are muggles living in California. Harry is a Wedding Singer, Ron's his best friend and Draco's the new hottie in town.It's the same thing as The Wedding Winger with Adam Sandler, except with Harry Potter


Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Sandler's movie The Wedding Singer or Harry Potter character.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright everybody, come on out on the dance floor," Harry Potter yelled into the microphone," Look at the happy couple! No exceptions! Up out of of your chairs! Yeah! Oh, I can feel all of the happiness in here. Alright! Hey look at him go!" A man in the middle of the crowd was doing a riverdance kinda thing. Harry, the wedding singer, broke into song.   
"If I........I get to know your name........If I.......could trace your private number baby.......All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, open up them lovin arms, I want some, want some......I set my sights on you," Hermione in the backround sang," And no on else will do," Harry picked up where she left off," And I got to have my way now baby.......All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, open up them lovin arms, watch out here I come. You spin me right round baby, right round like a record baby, right round round round. You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record baby, right round round round." Harry smiled widely and pointed to the bride holding a baby without pants on.   
"Hey somebody get some pants on that kid!," Harry yelled and many people laughed, stopping their dancing to look at the pair and Harry continued to sing," If I......I got to be your friend, Grandma Molly, I'm talkin to you," he exclaimed, pointing to his own Grandmother," And I.......would like to move in just a little bit closer! All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, open up your lovin arms, watch out here I come. You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record baby, right round round round. You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round. I want your love...............I want your love. All I know is that to me...you look like you're lots of fun....open up your lovin arms, watch out here I come.You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record baby, right round round round. You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round. You spin me round...and round....and ROUND!!!!," the song ended and Harry began to talk," Very nice! Yeah! Good job lady, you where shakin! Wooh! It is gonna be fun today! Now the best man's gonna come up here and say a few words. So let's put our hands together for the grooms brother David." A man who looked in his middle 30's walked up onto stage and stumbled to grab the microphone from Harry's hands. Harold, the groom, looked nervous as his brother walke dup on stage. David was always the stupid one as Harold and David's father would always say.   
"Um," David started to talk," When my brother, Harold, asked me to be the best man at his wedding, I was like," Of course man, cause you've always been there for me," Like the time I was in rehab and uh....like the time I couldn't find my car....," a man in the back chuckled at this," Cause Harold, you know, he's always been the dependable one and I've always been the screwed up one, right dad?," his father nodded and David continued," Why can't you be more like your brother? I mean, harold would never beat up his landlord!" The same man who had chuckled said softly to the guy next to him," He's drunk as shit...." David gae him a look and started again.  
"But uh...little news flash, Pop. Harold ain't so perfect," David jerked his hand over to his brother, the groom, who was blushing furiously," Remember, Harold, that time in Puerto Rico when we picked up those two....I guess they where prostitutes, but I don't rememeber paying." Harry figured this was the time to shut this drunk guy up and snatched the microphone from David.   
"Well how bout that?," Harry cut in and David retorted," Yeah what about that," and Harry tried again," Yeah, teriffic." David had a sudden outburst, yelling," I'm a person too,Pop, goddamn it!! I'm a person too!" His father stood up and there was an awkwardness between the bride and the groom because of David.   
"You're a moron!," their father yelled at David. Harry had to try and prevent the fight that was going to begin between the bride and groom. harry Grabbed the microphone from David again.   
"Ooookay! The best man, everybody-----The best man, the best man! Uh, hey, we've all done crazy things in our lives so.....," David all the sudden grabbed Harry's guitar and started playing fairly good. Harry was fed up.   
"Oh look, he's uh...he's playing the guitar now," Harry said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice," Isn't that great. You're doing good." David gave him a look of ignorance, saying," Yeah? Sound's good? Yeah! That's because I'm the best guitar player in the player. Self-taught! No lessons, thank you very much, Pop! Alright. They'll be divorced in a year." David referred to the bride and groom and everyone gasped.   
"I think uh...," Harry started, he had to bring this wedding back up," we all know that when you fall in love, the emptiness kinda.....drifts away. That's all I'm talkin about. I've uh...done some crazy things in my life too, but then I met a special girl, a girl who I'm actually marrying next week." Everybody clapped and Harry grinned widely, starting to talk again," Thank you, thank you! So all I'm sayin is that when you fall in love, like you guys," Harry gestured to the bride and groom, who had seemed to settle down again," The emptiness drifts away because you find somethinf to live for. Each other. And the way I've seen you two lookin' into each other;s eyes all say long, I can tell that you're gonna live for eachother for the rest of your lives." The bride and groom looked into eachother's eyes and smiled lovingly.   
"So cheers," Harry exclaimed, raising a glass. Everybody echoed him and Hermione, took it awa with her REALLY bad song. Many people where mumbling," Ugh....," and," Jesus....scary!" Harry was awarded by many pats on the back by some of his friends.   
"Great save Wedding Singer! Good job!," his best friends, Ron, told him with a huge grin on his face. Harry wondered silently why he was here, he never showed up at his gigs.   
"Hey Ron, how come you're not out with your limo. What's up?," Harry asked him and Ron jerked his head over to a man who was waitering a couple of women.   
"The new waiter, that's what's up. Wow, is he in trouble! He's gonna get it and he doesn't even know it. And I'm gonna give it to him," Ron whispered huskily and I looked at the guy. Slicked back blonde hair and from where he was standing, it looked like this mysterious guy had blue grey eyes.   
"Take it easy man, who is he?," Harry asked Ron. The red-headed man shrugged like it was no big deal.   
"He's Holly Sullivan's cousin and if he's half as eays as Holly, I'll close this deal by the end of the week," Ron said with a big smirk on his face and Harry rolled his eyes.   
"I don't think that's gonna happen," Harry said, leaning on the wall, looking at the new man in the place. Ron looked at his cluless best friend and shook his head, knowing how stupid his friends really was.   
"Oh please, it's her first day. Always takes them at least three weeks to realize they shouldn't date anyone at work," the tall red-headed 28 year old told the emerald eyed guy.   
"And for some reason, you like being the guy that helps them realize thatm don't you," Harry said with a chuckle and Ron nodded saying," Yes, I do." Harry rolled his eyes again," You want to be like Fonzie, don't ya?," and Ron repeated his last answer as Harry said," You're on your way." Ron smiled and went inside.   
  
  
  
Harry spotted a boy outside who had a sick look on his face. He walked over to him and the kid explained to him about the alcohol and how sick he felt. The boy looked no more than 13 years old. Harry pitied him and brought him to the other side of the church type place. It turns out, the new waiter was sitting on the step out there, drinking Coke. Of course, Harry didn't notice. He kept guiding the kid to the dumpster which was right next to steps near the new waiter.   
"You okay?," he asked the kid," You gonna throw up?" Harry was rewarded by a weak," Yeah..." Harry was almost there," Come with me man. Give me time." The boy raised and eyebrow, but then started to throw up in the dumpster. The blonde haired man watched them as Harry coaxed the kid, saying," Here we go. Here we go. Here we go. Come on you got it. There." Harry realized the new guy was on the step right next to the dumpster and Harry said cheerfully," Hey," rubing the boy's shoulders.   
"Is he a friend of yours," Holly's cousin asked Harry, pointing to the 13 year old. Harry raised and eyebrow.   
"Me? No, actually, I couldn't let him do it in front of his family," Harry told Holly's cous. The new guy smiled softly.   
"Well, I'm glad I got to see it," he said and Harry turned his attention back to the boy.   
"Okay, you all through?," Harry asked him and the boy said grimly," Yeah...." Harry nodded and said to the teen," Gonna wait a few years before you drink again?," and the boy answered with a weak," Yeah....." Harry decided to try humor.   
"Alright, remeber: Alcohol equals puke which equals smelly mess and that equals nobody likes you," Harry said to the boy and the new guy giggled. David, the best man, swaggered out the door all the sudden, a wine glass in hand, lookin pretty drunk. Harry tried to take it from him.   
"Hey no, I--I got it from here!," David exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes and said," No act--actually, you go this way," Harry pushed David down towards the street and pushed the boy inside," You go this way and you go this way. It's for the best...It's all right, take it easy." Harry waved at David who still was swaggering around, speaking drunkily.   
"See ya later, sleep it off pal," Harry called to him. The emerald-eyed man looked at Holly's cous again, to his face and to the drink in the guy's hand.   
"Okay, are you drinkin too?," Harry asked him and the other guy said back," No, it's Coca Cola." Harry eyed him suspiciously with a smile on his face," You sure there's no rum in that Coca Cola?"   
"I'm not a big drinker. And if I was, then I'd be punking in there more than that kid."   
"Oh, I don't think anybody could puke more than that kid, I think I saw a boot come out of him." The pale skinned guy giggled softly and started observing Harry and then realized something.   
"You're the Wedding Singer."   
"Yeah, how're you doing? I'm Harry."   
"I'm Draco, I'm actually waitressing at your wedding next week."   
"Cool. That's a beautiful ring you have there. Are you getting married too?" Draco looked at the ring on his own finger, a saddened look on his pale features, blue-gray eyes softening.   
"Actually, I'm not so sure how serious the guy who gave this to me is. Right now I feel like I'm doomed to walk this planet alone."   
"So you're gay, I am too. So I guess you're feeling kinda like The Incredible Hulk, huh?"   
"Yeah, only I'm not helping people."   
"You where givin em', uh, fish and coffee, and forks. Ya know, people can't eat without forks."   
"And they can't drink without a fish. That right--I think" Harry laughed.   
"What does that mean?"   
"I don't know. You lost me back at the Hulk!" Ron walked over to them all the sudden, wiggling his eye brows at Draco who giggled.   
"Hey!," Harry said to Ron with a smile.   
"Hey Har! Uh...yeah, you better get back in there. They're starting to turn on George," Ron told him and from outside where the three where, they could hear the booing. Harry turned back to Draco.   
"But...uh, okay, it was nice to meet you," Draco said to Harry. Harry smirked.   
"It was nice meeting you too," Harry said, winking at him and Draco blushed.   
"And if I ever get married, maybe you'll sing a my wedding," Draco said to Harry, smiling up at him from his seat on the steps. Harry shook his hand and said," Oh, man. It's a deal."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
Okay, that was the first chapter, didya like it? I printed off the script and I made Harry and Draco gay. YOU SHOULD'VE READ THE WARNING!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
